Mother's Day Thoughts
by starrynights1987
Summary: Little chapter's on what each member of the gang feels about Mother's Day. I hope you enjoy please read and review! Finished!
1. Part 1: Dally

**In honor of Mother's Day I decided to write a fanfic about how the gang feels about their mother's on this special day. Enjoy!**

**Part 1 Dally**

"I'm taking a stroll through town not really caring where I'm going or why. I pass by this house and happen to peek in the window at something that catches my eye. I Dallas Winston the most notorious hood in Tulsa never peeks through in a window unless it's something I want to take. But this is different somehow so I stop and stare.

Through the window I see a young boy around the age of nine or ten putting things for breakfast on the table. He had what looked to be two bowls of cereal and two pieces of burnt toast on the table something he probably made himself. I see a woman join the boy at the table. She is looking at his efforts for breakfast and smiling. She wraps the boy up and gives him a big hug and sits down. I then see the boy leave his mother for a moment and come back a few seconds later with something behind his back. His mother looks at him and he hands her a big colorful card and I can make out the words Happy Mother's Day written on the front. Oh, that day is today I thought to myself as I looked back toward the window. The mother is reading her son's card and smiling she gives him another hug and kiss and they both go back to eating their breakfast and I walk on down the street.

My mother died when I was three I always wondered what kind of person she was like. I saw a picture of her once and she looked really beautiful. Seeing that boy and his mother together reminded me of my mother and what she could have been like. I have been mad at her for leaving me so early with an abusive father like my old man. That ten year old boy has a chance in life to make something of himself. His mother really loves him. If I had my mother's love maybe I wouldn't be the hard cold hood that I am today. If only my mother was here. I sighed as I continued to walk down the street."

**Well that was my first chapter hope you like it I should be updating soon. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Part 2: Two Bit

**Hi, back again with another chapter. Hope you all like!**

**Part 2: Two-bit**

"I really want this to be a special day. I've even cleaned up around here I know, hard to believe that I Two-bit Mathews would clean. I wouldn't do it for just anyone but my mother. My father left when I was a young boy and my sister could barely walk. Since then my mother has worked her hardest doing whatever job she could to make sure my sister and I had the necessities we needed. Living here is not a palace but it's home and mom has made it that way for us.

I couldn't imagine what it was like for her after her so called spouse walked out on her and left her with two kids, but my mother never showed unhappiness around us she was always strong and dependable and she taught us to be that way too. Now, I'm not the perfect son I get in trouble been jailed a couple times and can get drunker than nobody's business. My mother doesn't like it but she doesn't give me a hard time for it or beat me to a bloody pulp like I know some other parents would.

It makes me feel guilty that I've not made her life easier through my teenage years. I'm very lucky that she's around for my sister and I and I love her very much I want her to know that. I want this day to be perfect for my mom because she's given up so much for me and I could never repay her. I hear her upstairs and I give my sister the cue to go get her while I finished getting the table set up. We were having bacon, eggs, toast, cereal, and some of that grapefruit mom likes on the table. Mom works late nights so my sister and I went to the grocery store and got everything on the list. We also picked up some beautiful flowers to put in the middle. We both got up early this morning and made sure we were real quiet and cleaned the house and made breakfast. I know this is so out of character for Two-Bit Mathews but she is my mother after all.

I see my sister coming down the stairs and leading her to the kitchen with her eyes covered.

"What is going on here?" Mom wanted to know.

"It's a surprise you'll see in a minute." My sister replied leading her to a chair and sitting her down.

"Mom you can open your eyes now." I say with excitement. She opened her eyes and the look on her face was priceless.

"Happy Mother's Day." My sister and I both said together. Mom just smiled.

"Oh, Keith, Emily, I don't know what to say. I love you both so much."

"You don't have to say anything mom you do so much for us." I said as I gave her a hug and a kiss.

"This is the happiest Mother's Day thank you both." Mom was smiling so much she was almost crying.

"As we sat down to eat I was so glad I had a mom like mine I would be so lost without her."

**Well hope you like it please** **review c-ya all later**

**-ladyrose05**


	3. Part 3: Steve

**Thank you for all the reviews it really helps me write more. Here's the next part hope you enjoy!**

**Part 3: Steve**

"I don't see why this day has to be different from any other day. It's Mother's Day big deal. What had my mother ever done for me besides walk out when I was a little boy and leave me with a very abusive drunk father who loves to beat around on me and squander all the money on booze. I'm glad that I'm by myself when he's not in the house. It gives me a chance to think about things. There is a secret I keep to myself. At night when I'm alone I go up to my room and search my closet till I find a little tin box. I open the box and see old photos of my mother and my father when he knew what to do with his life.

My most favorite picture in the box is the only picture my mother and I ever took together. I was just born and my mother was holding me in her arms she seemed so very happy to have a son. I wonder what made her become so unhappy she just had to leave everything behind. My mother seemed to make my father really happy. Was it my fault she left like she did? Could she just not handle the pressures of being a mother anymore? How could she leave her only child?

I think I will wonder these thoughts for the rest of my life. I find myself at times jealous when I would go over to the Curtis house and see how the mother treated her boys. Even though Mrs. Curtis was like a second mother to me it just wasn't the same as having my own. Sometimes I hate her for just abandoning me but most of the time I love her and miss her cause she is my mother after all and she always will be. Even though she forgot about me I'll never forget about her as long as I live. I wish she will come back one day and talk to me and tell me what I could of done wrong to make her leave. That's what I'm wishing for today like I wish for on every Mother's Day while I hold the picture in my hands. I hope it will come true for me. I may be a tough greaser from the wrong side of the tracks but I still love my mother and want her to come home again."

**Well that was Steve's. Hope you like it please review.**

**C-ya ladyrose05**


	4. Part 4: Johnny

**Hi all sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Thank you for your patience. Well on with the story enjoy!**

**Johnny's POV**

"For most guys with a mother this day is considered a special time to show their mom's how much they mean to them. For me, however Mother's Day is not welcomed at my house. When I was younger I would make cards for my mother and give them to her, the result she would tear them up and throw them in my face cursing me the whole time and then I would be beaten.

I'm not gonna lie it hurt me deeply more than any beating I could receive in my life. I always hoped that my mother loved me and not think of me as a mistake. I was often jealous when I saw how Mrs. Curtis treated her sons with love and kindness. I wonder what I did wrong to make my mom hate me so much.

No matter how much my mother yells, hits, and hates me I will always love her. I still write her cards every Mother's Day and keep them in a box. I keep Mother's Day in my heart even if I'm celebrating it by myself."

**Well that was all for Johny's POV. Sorry it was so short I was thinking about the bad relationship he has with his parents so I didn't think it should be long! Please read and review!**

**Next time Darry's turn! C-ya –ladyrose05**


	5. Part 5: Darry

**Hi all I'm back again with the next installment to my story. It's Darry's turn to say what Mother's Day means to him. Enjoy!**

**Darry POV**

"Today will be the first Mother's Day without mom here. I miss her everyday, but today I'm missing her something awful. I'm sitting in my room staring in space when I glance at a family photo sitting on the table by my bedside. I pick it up and stare at all of us in the picture. We all look so happy and my mother looks very beautiful. I put the picture back in its place and close my eyes thinking of a very fond memory of my mother."

_Flashback: Darry is three years old and his mother is pregnant with Soda. Darry walks in to find his mother cooking breakfast._

"_Good morning mommy." Darry said rubbing his eyes and sitting down at the table._

"_Good morning baby." Mrs. Curtis said kissing Darry on the forehead and sitting a plate of pancakes in front of him._

"_Where's Daddy?" Darry noticed his father was not sitting at his normal place eating like he was every morning._

"_Daddy had to leave for work early this morning. Mrs. Curtis explained as she sat down at the table with her own breakfast. There was a pause before Darry spoke again._

"_Mommy, when the new baby gets here are you going to forget about me? Darry asked with sadness in his voice. Mrs. Curtis was shocked at what her son had just said. _

"_Darry come here and sit on my lap?" Mrs. Curtis said scooting back her chair and putting Darry on her lap._

"_Why do you think I will forget about you when the new baby comes"? Mrs. Curtis lifted her son's chin so he could look at her._

"_Everyone is already talking about the new baby and they don't talk or pay with me no more." Darry had tears streaming down his face. Mrs. Curtis just held him close and started rocking him._

"_Oh, Darry honey everyone is just talking about the new baby because they are excited. I love you very much. You are very important to me and no one could change that. Darry looked up at his mother._

"_Really."_

_Mrs. Curtis smiled and wiped his tears "Yes, really and you know what?"_

_Darry looked up at her "What?"_

"_You are going to be a big brother and that means the baby is going to be counting on you to help protect and take care of it. Are you going to do that for me?" Mrs. Curtis asked smiling_

"_Yes, mommy I will be the best big brother in the whole wide world." Darry said smiling._

_Mrs. Curtis laughed at her son and kissed her son on the forehead._

"_I'm glad."_

_Darry snuggled up against his mother. "I love you mommy."_

"_I love you too Darry." Mrs. Curtis said as she held her son._

_End of Flashback_

Darry opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"Happy Mother's Day mom I hope I make you proud at the way I'm raising Soda and Ponyboy. I'm trying my hardest. I love you so much."

Darry got up off the bed and went to the kitchen to start breakfast for him and his brother's.

**Well that was it For Darry. Hope you liked please review**


	6. Part 6: Soda

**Thank you so much to all the people who have read and reviewed this story. It really helps me write knowing that people like and want to read more of my stories. Well enough of my talking and let's get on with the story shall we?**

**Soda POV**

"I couldn't believe today would be the first Mother's Day without my mom here to celebrate with us. It was hard to believe that it will be almost a year since we lost our parents and Darry had to take care of Pony and I. Darry's doing on hell of a job. He works two jobs, stays up all night figuring bills, and trying his best to make sure Pony and I are taken care of. I love Darry but it's not the same as having mom and dad around especially, mom. I remember she would always help me with my problems big or small."

_Flashback- Nine year old Soda is sitting at the kitchen table trying to figure out his homework and having a hard time with it. Mrs. Curtis is cooking dinner._

"_Oh, stupid homework I will never figure it out." Soda grumbled and angrily threw his pencil._

"_Soda what is wrong?" Mrs. Curtis asked as she wiped her hands and walked to the table to see what her son was so upset about._

"_Mom, I just can't get school or homework. I try hard I really do, I'm just dumb." Soda sighed._

"_Sodapop Curtis don't ever think you are dumb because you are a very smart young man." Mrs. Curtis sat down next to Soda._

"_No, I'm not mom. I've seen Darry's report card, he gets good grades. Pony is doing the same thing he got good grades too. Me, I'm the one stuck being dumb." Soda felt a tear roll down his check and he wiped it away. Mrs. Curtis felt a pang in her heart and she grabbed Soda's face so he was looking at her._

"_Sweetheart, why didn't you come to me if you were feeling this way? Just because school doesn't come to you right away does not mean you are dumb. It means getting things comes differently for you."_

"_What does that mean mom?"_

"_It means Soda you have a different way of understanding things. Like a dreamer. Your smartness is in a unique way." Mrs. Curtis explained._

"_Well, I guess I am a dreamer since I do it all the time in class." Soda said laughing and Mrs. Curtis was laughing too._

"_Soda you are a very bright young man. Don't ever let anyone tell you different. Be proud of the person you are. I am very proud of you whatever you do because if you set your mind to it you can accomplish anything. Do you understand Soda?"_

"_Yes, Mom I understand." Soda said smiling and then he paused for a moment. "Mom I love you."_

_Mrs. Curtis ruffled her son's hair. "I love you too Soda very much. Now are you ready to give your homework another shot?"_

"_Yeah, will you help me?" Soda asked giving her the puppy dog eyes look._

_Mrs. Curtis laughed again. "Yes, Soda I'll help you. _

_End Flashback_

"I look back on it now and I knew my mother never gave up on me and she didn't want me to give up on myself. When I quit school I knew she would be so disappointed. I had to help Darry out to keep our family together. Now I don't think she is disappointed in me. I know she loves me very much and is looking down on me. For the rest of my life I want to make her proud. I might go back to school who knows. I do know one thing for sure I love my mother very much."

**Well that was Soda's. Hope you liked. Next will be Pony's read and review please! –ladyrose05**


	7. Part 7: Pony

**Here I am back again with another chapter. I'm so glad at the support I've gotten for this story; it makes me want to write more. Well here is Pony's thought's (my favorite greaser) Hope you enjoy!**

"I'm sitting on the couch reading a book or trying to read at least. I kept getting distracted. I look out the window and see a very clear sunny day. A perfect day to be celebrating Mother's Day. It has been several months since my brothers and I lost our parents to an automobile accident. I still haven't been able to deal with the lose but I try to each day, on holidays like this it gets hard. My mother was a one of a kind person. She accepted everyone for who they were, hardly ever got mad, and always had a smile that made everyone else smile. She also loved to read books all the time. That's where I think I get my love for books from. When I was little she would read to me especially if I was afraid."

_Flashback- It was a very stormy night everything was quiet at the Curtis house. Mr. Curtis was away on business, Soda was staying at Steve's house, Darry was staying with a couple of friends. The only two occupants of the house were Mrs. Curtis and a very sleepy five year old Ponyboy Curtis. Mrs. Curtis was watching the news in the living room and Ponyboy was in his bed. As thunder shook the house Ponyboy came running into the living room._

"_Mommy Mommy!" A very frightened Pony came into the living room screaming. Mrs. Curtis looked over and saw the frightened teary eyes of her son._

"_Aw, sweetheart come here." Ponyboy got into his mother's safe arms. Mrs. Curtis was rubbing his back and saying soothing things to him._

"_Did the thunder scare you?" She asked and Ponyboy nodded._

"_Would a glass of warm milk make my boy feel better? Mrs. Curtis kissed her son on the forehead. Ponyboy nodded and they went into the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk. After Pony had finished the warm milk Mrs. Curtis took him to his room to tuck him in._

"_Mommy, will you read me a story?" Ponyboy asked. He loved to hear stories especially if his mom read them._

_Mrs. Curtis smiled "Yes, Pony I will read you a story." She went to the shelf and took out Winnie the Pooh one of Pony's favorite books. As she read Ponyboy listened intently and just smiled as his mother read. After the story was over Ponyboy said…_

"_You are such a good reader mommy?" Mrs. Curtis laughed._

"_I'm glad you think so."_

"_I like to read." Ponyboy smiled._

"_You know what Pony? So do I." Mrs. Curtis said. "Now, I think it's time you went to bed." Mrs. Curtis gave Ponyboy a kiss and turned off the light and just as she was about to head out the door she heard a little voice say..._

"_Mommy will you stay wif me?" Mrs. Curtis chuckled to herself and went to sit by her youngest son until he fell asleep. She loved being a mother and she wouldn't change it for anything in the world._

"_I love you mommy." Pony said as he drifted off to sleep._

"_I love you too my baby." Mrs. Curtis said as she gave him another kiss and pulled the covers over him._

_End Flashback_

"My mother was a very strong person who loved the simple things and loved her family very much. If it wasn't for her I don't think I would have a love for books and movies like I do. I will always love her and no matter where I go or what I do she will always be in my heart."

**That's was Pony's POV hoped you enjoyed it. Well there is only one chapter left and I will get it out real soon. Please read and review –ladyrose05**


	8. Part 8: Epilogue

**Now here is the sad part the last chapter. I'm really proud of this story and I'm proud of all the all the reviews I've gotten. Thank you now on with the last chapter.**

"On this clear sunny day seven boys were at the Glenview Cemetery. They were all dressed in their best clothes they walked a little ways until they came to the grave they wanted to visit. The woman who made a difference in all their lives they were going to celebrate this day with her. The boys looked at the grave.

_Elizabeth Ann Curtis_

_Born- July 26, 1927_

_Died- August 4, 1966_

_Beloved wife, Mother, and Friend to all her knew her may she rest in peace._

The boys all looked solemn as Dally was the first one to place the rose on her grave and pay his respects.

"_All my life people have thought of me as a no good hood who was worth nothing. You were different you saw me as a young boy lost and being around you and your kindness has helped me in so many ways. I want to say thanks for being there. You will always be a mother to me."_

Johnny was next:

"_Coming to your home from the house I was raised in was defiantly a change for me. I would come over with bruises and cuts and you would always smile and clean me up. I was scared at first but you made me feel so welcome and for that I will always be grateful to you. I've made some wonderful friends out of your boys. You taught them well. I will love you always and keep you in my heart." Johnny laid the rose on the grave and stepped back._

Two-bit

"_You were_ so funny _your laughter was contagious and it was one of the many things that made you special. You remind me so much of my mom but you are so different too always happy and carefree. I will always think back on your laughter and feel happy. You truly are a treasure I love you." Two-bit placed his rose on the grave. _

Steve

"_I remember coming to your house to hang out with Soda but you could always tell if something was bothering me and you would sit down and talk to me about it and I would feel better. You really cared what was going on in my life even though I wasn't your son. You will always be considered my mom." Steve placed his rose in a spot and it was Darry's turn._

Darry

"_Mom you are a one of a kind. I love you so much you have no idea. All my life you were always there for me giving me guidance. It was tough when you died. I had no idea how to take care of Soda and Pony. Everyday is getting better and I always feel you look down on us. I will always love you and think of you everyday." Darry places his rose._

Soda

"_You always kept me strong and supported me even if I didn't always make the right decisions. I know you must have been very disappointed when I dropped out of school. I think I will regret it for the rest of my life. I just wanted to help my brothers stay together. I love you mom thank you for all you've done." Soda placed his rose and then it was Ponyboy's turn._

Ponyboy

"_Mom you always believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself. You always gave me confidence to do things. I really miss you more than words can say and it's hard to believe you are gone. We know you are around us always protecting us. I thought this would be a bad day at first but it really isn't we are all here celebrating Mother's Day with you. Even though you are not here we know you are around us. We all love you, you have touched all of our lives and we are all thankful for that. Sleep well mom." With that said Ponyboy put the final rose on the grave._

The boys began to get back in the car to go back to the Curtis house as they all took one final look at the grave. They noticed the sun was shining on it more than the other graves with a glow and the grave seemed fuller then it did when they first arrived. A smile crept on all of their faces as they realized this day wasn't so bad after all. They did celebrate with a mother they all loved.

**Well it is finally done. Hope you all liked. You should check out my other stories. Thanks again to all my reviewers. C-ya soon –ladyrose05 **


End file.
